


Against the Odds

by My_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, cinematic universe crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Charlotte (Charlie to her friends) is a powerful mutant and long time friend of the President (Ben Asher). Due to the pressures of the Mutant Registration Act, Charlie has been forced to keep her identity a secret. Until she's asked by the President to team up with his top secret service agent, Mike Banning. A man severely loyal to the President, but also cautious of mutants.Will they be able to work together despite their stubborn personalities?
Relationships: Ben Asher & Original Female Character, Mike Banning x Original Female Character, Mike Banning/Original Female Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. The Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> My love of Gerard Butler and my frustration over him not being in the MCU prompted this crossover, lol! If you haven't seen Olympus Has Fallen or the two subsequent movies, it won't matter for this. I am mainly borrowing two of the main characters and a little of their back story. Also, fudging those movies' timelines so Aaron Eckhart's character is still president.
> 
> This will still heavily rely on MCU/Marvel cannon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The President and his secret service agent seek help from an unlikely source.

Nightfall was hours away, threatening to cover the city in complete darkness. With the power out, time was crucial in regards to reaching their location. The two men moved in silence - one guarding the other – as they made their way over to one of the few payphones still left. 

“Can’t believe these ancient things still exist,” grumbled the guardian in a deep, gravelly voice.

“Thank God they do or we’d be fucked,” the other man’s lighter voice replied as he picked up the receiver. “And a dial tone! Our luck may finally be turning around, Mike.”

“Don’t hold your breath, Mr. President. Not many people answer unknown numbers nowadays.” Mike kept searching the scenery, looking for any strange movements.

“She will. The problem will be keeping her on the line. She hasn’t talked to me in a long time and she may still be mad over….” the President’s voice trailed off.

“Over?” The guardian prompted.

The President shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Not right now, anyway.”

“If she’s mad at you, she’s the last one we should be going to for help. She may just turn you over.”

The President gave a faint smile before punching in the number he had memorized for years. “No, she won’t. Not ever. No matter how mad she gets, she’ll always be there for me.”

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you that story, Mike. Not yet anyway.” A person picked up on the other line and the President switched to speaking in a language Mike was pretty sure didn’t exist. “Hey, please don’t hang up. I know you’re mad at me, but I need your help. Badly.”

There was a long pause, seemingly to stretch out for hours. Mike began to fidget again.

“Sir, if she’s not answering we need to leave.”

The President gave a quick wave of the hand before speaking into the phone again, this time in English. “Please, kiddo.”

Finally, the other person sighed. “You know where to go, Ben. I’ll leave the door unlocked. Watch out for Nymeria.”

“Thank you.” And without another word, he hung up the phone before turning to Mike. “We better get going. We have a long walk ahead of us.”

“Walk? We’re in a country we barely even know the terrain of and we’re walking?!”

“We know this place well enough. And I know where we need to go. Once we get outside the city, I can lead us to the rest of the way.” The President began to make his way to the outskirts.

Mike rushed after him. “I want it on record how incredibly bad I think this idea is.”

“Noted. But we’re out of options. And this is my fault. I should have come to her years ago instead of waiting until it was life or death. Then she would have been close by to help when this all went down. Now I have to hope she can forgive me so she can help you.”

“Help me? No offense, Sir, but didn’t I save you single-handedly from a terrorist attack on the White House? Not to mention, the events in London.” Mike couldn’t fathom who the President knew who could help a former army ranger. 

The President sighed. “Mike, if this threat is what I think it is, this is way out of our league. There’s so much of my past that isn’t public knowledge. And for good reason. But I promise it’ll all come out real soon. For now, let’s just keep moving.”

The two men continued on their path out of the city until they hit the surrounding woods. The night was falling faster and time was no longer on their side. The President took a brief pause to gather his surroundings before picking a direction for them to head off into. 

The foliage grew dense and branches above thickened until the light of dusk barely shown through. There was a distant wolf howl in the direction that the men were heading and it did little to comfort Mike about the situation. He only had one gun with him and it was a .45, nowhere near powerful enough to deal with a wolf pack.

Farther and farther they ventured into the woods until they came across a river at least fifty yards wide. The President looked up and down the river to get his bearings.

“Please don’t tell me you got us lost in the woods.” Mike breathed heavily from all the walking they had done.

“No, it’s this way,” and he began to head upriver. Shaking his head, Mike followed after.

Another hour of walking and they finally came across a cabin tucked amongst a small grove of trees. A light is dimly shown from one of the windows and the sound of running water could be heard from inside.

“Finally,” the President sighed in relief. “I was afraid I had forgotten its location.”

Mike did a double-take. “What?! Are you telling me we really could have been lost in the woods?!”

“No, we would have found this place eventually. But it’s been at least….” he grew quiet before finishing in a whisper. “The last time I was here was before I became president. Before…. everything.”

They were quiet for a moment before Mike spoke up. “Why is this person mad at you, Sir?”

Instead of answering, the President let out a deep breath and walked towards the door. His hand paused briefly on the handle before opening the door. Directly in front of the men was a wolf sitting on the couch, who began to growl softly.

Mike moved to raise his gun, but the President pushed his hand down. “Hey, Nymeria. It’s me, Ben. Remember me, girl?”

Nymeria just kept her low-level growling until a voice spoke up from the left. “That’s enough, girl. You know who that is.”

Turning to his left, Mike was confronted with a familiar pair of grey eyes. “Charlie?”

“Hello, Agent Banning. Should have guessed Ben wouldn’t have come alone. But I guess if he trusts you, that’s good enough for me.” 

Charlie paused to take in the look of the two men. Ben’s suit was ripped in certain parts, his tie loosened, and his shoes severely scuffed from hiking in the woods. His blonde hair was matted with sweat to the top of his head, his face covered in dirt, and his blue eyes filled with worry and fear. Though his expression on the rest of his face was one of remorse and guilt. 

Mike was barely in better shape, the suite was clearly beyond saving and the white shirt betraying where he had been hit by displaying small spots of blood. His rugged face was also covered in dirt, but his blue-green eyes showed determination. It never ceased to amaze her how loyal he was to Ben and she would always be grateful for that.

Charlie turned her eyes back on the President. “It took the literal Apocalypse for you to come to me for help before even apologizing?”

Ben took a step in her direction. “Look, I know I should have come years ago to explain why you couldn’t go-”

“Damn straight you should have! What gave you the right to keep me away?!” Charlie moved to get in his face, but Mike stepped in between.

“Wait, wait, wait!” He held his hands up to keep both people apart before turning to Charlie. “You’re the person still mad at the President? But I saw you two at the Stark Expo together.”

“I was standing there, not talking or responding to him. And I only went to the Expo as a favor. Ben and I haven’t spoken in years.”

“Yeah, I gathered that. But why haven’t you two talked?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? Maybe he doesn’t trust you as much as I thought.”

The President sighed, “Charlie….”

“No. One of us might as well say it.” She turned to look Mike in the eye. “I’m Charlie Jones. Margaret’s little sister.”

“You mean-“

“Yup. I’m the sister-in-law of the President of the United States.”

The room was deadly silent as the information slowly processed in Mike’s head. The sister of Margaret. How did the world not know of her existence? How did he?! Mike always prided himself on knowing everything that could about the President and any secrets he needed to hide. He looked over at Ben who couldn’t even meet in him the eyes. 

“Mr. President?” Mike started, but Charlie cut him off.

“Don’t bother. This is a long fight coming between him and me and the last thing he’ll have time for is answering your questions as to where the hell I’ve been.” Charlie walked over to an armoire and pulled out some clothes. “Here. This place is usually being used as a safe house so these clothes should fit you. Go down the hall, take turns using the shower, and then we’ll fight as I dress those wounds.”

Ben sighed, “Charlie.”

“No buts, Ben. Now, who’s going first?”

“Mike will go.”

Mike did a double-take. “Sir?”

“Just go, Mike. I need to get this fight over with and it’ll be easier with you not trying to get between us.”

Mike looked uneasy but knew better than to argue. “Understood.”

“Here,” Charlie handed him a small pile of clothes. “Don’t wear the shirt when you come out, though.”

“Excuse me?” Mike raised an eyebrow at her.

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Slow your roll, Cowboy. There are other things on my mind. I can see clearly through that white shirt of yours that you’ll need first aid. No point in bloodying up a clean shirt.”

Mike took the clothes from her, but Charlie wouldn’t look at him. He wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn he saw a hint of pink in her cheeks when he asked about coming out shirtless. Ben cleared his throat and Mike realized he had been staring at the back of Charlie’s head for a few minutes. He caught the protective older brother look Ben was shooting his way and turned to find where the bathroom was hiding.

Turning back to Charlie, Ben cleared his throat, “listen…”

“I’m going to have to stop you right there. We are so not going to talk about that. At all.” Charlie turned from Ben to go into the tiny kitchen. There she grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and some bottles of water. “The water cause you need it after that hike. The beer cause…. well, we’re about to fight.”

Ben smirked as he took the water and beer. “So what is it we’re not talking about?”

Charlie tapped her temple. “I got enough from you mentally screaming. Mind keeping your voice down? And why are you even freaking out? It’s not like we’re each other’s type anyway.”

Ben downed his water then popped the beer open with Charlie. “I wasn’t necessarily against the idea, just figured we needed to focus is all.”

Charlie took a swig of her beer. “Well the idea isn’t even there at all so can we move on? To how all this fuckery started in the first place?”

That sobered Ben up immediately. “Oddly enough, I think there were signs at the Stark Expo.”


	2. Three Months Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Banning meets his first mutants at the Stark Expo.

Mike led his team of Secret Service men surrounding the President through the back walkways of the Stark Expo. AC/DC could be heard pumping out the speakers for the crowds and Mike wondered if he had enough aspirin at the hotel for the end of the night.

His group rounded a corner and came across Professor Xavier, Tony Stark, and a woman he didn’t recognize. She was in a pair of slacks, a white button-up, and a blazer, glasses over her grey eyes, and her grey short hair was teased up. Mike thought she was very beautiful, but as he was on duty he didn’t want to give her a second glance as he tried to lead the group past. The President, however, had everyone stop and spoke directly to the young woman.

“Charlie, so glad to see you could make it. How have you been?” While the President sounded sure in his words, Mike noticed a hint of nervousness in his stance. As if he was preparing for the worse.

But the woman didn’t respond. She barely glanced at the President. If anything, she seemed to almost radiate anger towards him. A gesture that didn’t go unnoticed. Professor Xavier broke the tension.

“Charlotte, if you would please check to make sure both teams will be ready for the main exhibition tonight?”

“Of course, Professor. Excuse me.”

And she was gone in a flash. Mike almost wondered if she was a mutant with how quickly she moved. Xavier sighed and address the group.

“It will get better, President Asher. It will just take time.”

“I hope you’re right, Professor. Nothing’s been the same since.” Ben sighed. “I wish Margret was still here. She would know what to do.”

Stark cleared his throat. “Clearly this is something not meant for my ears. I’m gonna help Pepper do... Pepper things.”

“No, you’re not.” Pepper declared as she walked up. “You’re going to get your suit and get ready to get on stage. The Avengers and X-Men are waiting on you.”

Tony opened his arms. “Even better! Is Happy ready?”

“If by ready you mean stressing over security badges and chugging antacid, then yes.”

“Perfect. Let’s go!”

Ben chuckled as the couple walked away and turned back to Xavier. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but with his Secret Service there, he didn’t risk opening his mouth. Luckily, Xavier was ahead of him.

_ Yes, she is still very upset. You will have to reach out and mend the bond. Sooner rather than later. Especially if our two worlds are to coexist. _

Ben sighed, “easier said than done, I’m afraid.”

Mike looked over. “What was that, sir?”

“Nothing. Let’s head to the stage, Mike.”

“Yes, sir.” Mike knew Ben had said something. Responded to someone. But he knew better than to pry. Ben would open up when he was ready.

The closer the group got to the main stage, the louder the music became. Even though there wasn’t a roof over a majority of the expo - including the stage - the volume didn’t dissipate. 

_ I was caught _

_ In the middle of a railroad track _

_ (Thunder) _

_ I looked around _

_ And I knew there was no turning back _

_ (Thunder) _

Mike adjusted the volume in his earpiece so he could still hear his men. Passing through the curtain to stand on the side of the stage, the crowd was going crazy as the Avengers walked in from the other side.

_ Sound of the drums _

_ Beating in my heart _

_ The thunder of guns _

_ Tore me apart _

_ You’ve been _

_ Thunderstruck _

At the last word, Stark landed in his Iron Man suit in the middle of the stage, fireworks going off from a safe distance. His suit began to retract and Mike had to admit the man knew how to make an entrance. 

Stark held his arms out, basking in the applause before finally speaking up.

“I know, I know. You have a lot of love for us. For the Avengers. There are certainly some Cap fans out there.”

Steve blushed as a bunch of shouts rang out.

“And who doesn’t love a demi-god?”

Thor twirled Stormbreaker and in the distance, thunder could be heard.

“We have geniuses, military veterans, enhanced humans, anything you can think of.”

The screen behind Stark went blank for a moment and then began to play a video of DNA and human blood cells.

“But after Thanos, we realized as awesome as we are, we are not enough. Because the next threat can come from anywhere. And they need to know they can’t mess with Earth!”

Massive cheers went up then.

“But don’t take my word for it. Professor?”

The stage went dark and Xavier’s voice could be heard over the speakers.

“Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single cell organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow and normally taking thousands, and thousands of years. But every few thousand millennia, evolution leaps forward.”

The stage lit up again and the Avengers were had back to one side with a new group in the middle. And Professor Xavier in the middle of them.

“Allow me to introduce my team: the X-Men. Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Beast, Gambit, Colossus, Night Crawler, and the team leader, Turbo.”

A mutant dropped from the sky at that moment, doing the typical superhero landing onto the stage. She was covered in a bright blue glow that looked a mix of fire and electricity. She rose to her feet and Mike noted her uniform was similar to the rest of the X-Men - black and slightly padded for protection. Her long hair was the same electric blue as her energy field and her eyes glowed that same hue. And she wore a black mask over the top half of her face. 

Which Mike found odd and a little suspicious. Why the mask? None of her teammates shared the need to hide who they were. What made her so special? 

Stark moved back to the center of the stage and held out his hand, which the mutant took. The two walked to the end of the platform and Stark raised their joined hands into the air.

“The future of world security has never looked brighter.” As the crowd erupted once more in cheers, Stark looked back at the President and nodded his head. “President Asher, if you could join us.”

Mike moved with the President while the others waiting at the exit. Turbo took a step back, her glow reducing until all that remained was the brightness of her eyes and hair. Their eyes met and Mike was stunned that what was two glowing orbs could captivate him so easily. Ben cleared his throat and Mike jumped a little. He could have sworn he saw a smirk playing at the corner of the mutant’s mouth.

Turbo moved so Ben could stand between her and Stark, with Mike behind both her and Ben. As the President began his speech, Tony flicked his eyes towards Turbo.

_ Is that tension I detect, my dear Turbo? _

_ Not now, Stark. You know my past is none of your business. _

_ I was referring to you and the bodyguard.  _

Turbo’s head snapped to glare at Stark and Ben stumbled on his words for a moment. Before he could comment, another mutant with a bright purple glow dropped down in front of them. Turbo instantly had a shield around Mike and the President before darting up to the new mutant.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Behind them, Mike heard the sound of blades unsheathing. Looking over, he saw Wolverine had produced claws. Storm’s eyes were wary, Jean’s hands were in front of her, and Cyclops had his hand by his visor. Wanda from the Avengers began glowing red and Thor had lightning dance over his arms. Stark and Rhodes were in their suits as well. Mike had no idea who the new mutant was, but clearly everyone was taking their cue from Turbo. 

Mike lifted his hand to speak into his cuff. “Eyes sharp. New player on the field and she doesn’t appear to be on the guest list. POTUS and I are in an energy bubble.”

The new mutant ignored everyone but Turbo. “He’s coming. And he wants you as his fourth.”

“Tell him thanks, but I already have a group to babysit. He can take his little happy ass back to his tomb. Or I can do it for him.”

“He never takes no for an answer, Turbo.”

“He’s never had to deal with me before, Pyslocke. He’s welcomed to try, but I have a feeling he’ll hate the results.”

“He never has before. His strength will return. Make sure you’re on the right side when that time comes.”

And just as quickly, Psylocke left. Turbo sighed and turned to Xavier.

“Get the school ready.”


	3. The Four Horsemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Ben, and Mike discuss their options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! My father had heart surgery (he's fine, it all went well). I also started up my Instagram/Facebook food channel again since Covid has thwarted my ability to start my restaurant.
> 
> I am going to try to be more frequent with my updates.
> 
> Also, this note will appear on all my next WIP updates if you read more than one.
> 
> Please feel free to visit my Tumblr for more updates and chapter samples: My-Marvel-Musings

Ben finished his story as Charlie finished looking him over for injuries. She sighed and sat up. “You think it started then? Ben, this started three thousand years ago. The Stark Expo was a flashing billboard announcing….  _ his _ return.”

“What does he want? What was his lackey wanting from-?”

“His fourth.” Charlie interrupted Ben, knowing they were no longer alone thanks to her mutation. 

“His fourth what?” 

“I figured you would be more stealth when you eavesdrop, Agent Banning.” Charlie took another sip of her beer before looking over Ben’s shoulder at the secret service agent. 

“Figured it was hard to be stealth in such a small cabin.” He set his clean shirt on the table and held his dirty clothes awkwardly.

“Trash can’s in the kitchen. You can grab beer or water from the fridge if you want. Or both like we did.” 

Mike walked by and Charlie deliberately kept her eyes on Ben. “Ok, since the shower’s free, go take your turn. Your Guardian Angel over there did a good job in keeping you injury-free.”

Ben raised his eyebrows at Charlie.  _ What’s the matter, Kid? Is my shirtless Guardian Angel distracting you? Well, if it’s true who your ex is, I can see you have a type. _

Charlie narrowed her eyes at her brother-in-law.  _ I oughta kick you in the ta- _

_ Is that any way to talk to the President of the United States? _

“Get in the shower, jackass,” Charlie grumbled under her breath, then louder so Mike would hear. “Get moving, Ben. We don’t have all night and I need to stitch your agent back together.”

Ben gave Charlie a wink before getting off his stool and heading to the bathroom with his set of clothes. She ignored him and began to clean the area off.

“Go ahead and take Ben’s seat and we’ll see how bad it is.” He sat on the stool and Charlie was instantly eye-level with his bare chest. She cleared her throat and tried not to blush. “Sometimes I forget how short I am.”

“How is that possible?” Mike deadpanned.

“Don’t test me, Banning. I have scissors.” Charlie grabbed a cotton swab and the rubbing alcohol, ignoring Mike’s hiss of pain as she blotted each cut. “Big baby.”

“Easy for you to say. What was the worst wound you’ve personally dealt with?”

“You mean besides the ones that are cleansed with a bottle of Jim Beam?” 

Mike chuckled and then winced. “Besides those.”

Charlie grew somber, knowing that she would have to pick her words carefully. “I guess I’m just freakishly lucky. You, on the other hand, I think I see a shard of glass sticking out of your back.”

“I was wondering what that pain was.”

Rolling her eyes, she stood up and walked around behind him. And she was struck with a sense of deja vu. She had been here before: this exact position, this exact situation, in this cabin.

With Logan.

And as she tended to Mike’s wounds, Charlie knew what Ben meant when he said she had a type. Because Mike was very similar to Logan.

Tall, good looking, stoic, not very loquacious, strong, and very much a one-man army. Like her. That’s what had attracted Logan to her. They both had pain from their past and they both were fiercely protective of those they loved.

Like Mike. 

Charlie could see that Ben wasn’t just the President to him. They were genuine friends. And if she couldn’t be there to watch Ben’s back, she was glad Mike was able to. 

It didn’t stop her from being mad at Ben. She may have missed her brother-in-law, but it was his fault she was kept away. His fault why she couldn’t go to the funeral.

Why she couldn’t save her sister’s life that day at Camp David.

And now poor Mike carried that guilt. The guild that solely belongs to Ben. And he knew it, too. It’s why he had been afraid to reach out to Charlie before today. Before Apocalypse was released unto the world. And Charlie didn’t know if she could forgive him. Not easily, at any rate.

Mike’s breath hitched when he felt her hand on his shoulder blade, warm with a tinge of cold from the beer bottle. She gently ran it down his back towards the wound with the glass, using her powers to relax his muscles along the way. With his back to her, he couldn’t see the light blue glow of her eyes or her hands. She gently pulled the wound open so the glass could slide out. It would have been far easier to have turned the glass to sand, but then Charlie would have had to explain the lack of glass shard to Mike. If only Ben hadn’t kept his damn mouth shut all these years.

She set the glass on the table and picked up a wet cloth to start dabbing the area. Mike winced and tried to distract himself.

“So what were you and Ben talking about earlier?”

“I was wondering when you’d get to that,” Charlie pulled out a needle and thread. “He was going over the Stark Expo a few months ago, wondering what Psylocke wanted.”

“I’m guessing that was the purple mutant?”

Charlie chuckled, “yes. The purple mutant. She came for Turbo. When  _ he _ returns, he always has 4 followers. Some call them disciples, but most call them horsemen. Because everywhere he goes, the apocalypse follows.”

Mike mulled over the words as Charlie stitched him up. “So who is this guy and why does he have horsemen? What makes him so special that Mr. President thinks I need your help?”

“It’s not my help, Ben wants,” Charlie placed a bandage over the stitches. “It’s Turbo’s help he wants. He needs me to take you to her. And _ he _ has many names. But most of us refer to him as Apocalypse. And his horsemen are meant to protect him while he takes over another body and destroys life on earth.”

“Takes over another body?”

“Long story. I’ll explain it on the drive to Westchester. Ok, Agent Banning, you’re all set.”

He got up from the stool and grabbed the spare shirt Charlie had provided. She tried not to stare as he pulled it over his head, but it was hard not to. He did look good in Logan’s clothes. “If we’re going to be working together in some capacity - even if it’s to take me to the one I’m really working with - you can call me Mike if you want.”

Mike looked over his shoulder at Charlie and winked. She rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen to grab another beer.

Handing one to him, she looked him over more obviously this time. “Glad I was right about which clothes would fit. I’m hoping it will be the same for Ben.”

“You often keep spare clothes here?” He turned to follow her with his eyes as she went back to the table to clean up all the medical equipment. 

“Like I said when you arrived, this place is sometimes used as a safe house. Both the X-Men and the Avengers would swing by if needed.” 

“It must get crowded.” He plucked at his shirt. “And it doesn’t fit entirely. This is a little baggy in the shoulders.”

Charlie laughed. “Yeah, nothing I can do about that. Logan’s clothes will be the only ones that would come close to fitting you as you’re both the same height and build. For the most part.”

“Are you saying I’m too small, Charlie?” He smirked at her as he leaned against the small table.

She rolled her eyes again. “The last thing you need to be is jealous, Mike. The only reason why Logan is broader than you is that his bones are covered in adamantium. And trust me, not even he would wish that on anyone.”

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

She bent over to wipe the table down. “Just another thing to explain on the drive.”

“Will we have the time?”

“At least eight hours. Less if no one’s on the road.” As she stood up, she realized she was a lot closer to Mike.

“Well, don’t you two look cozy.”

Charlie looked over her shoulder and glared at Ben. “About time you got out. I was starting to think you actually found a way to drown in a shower that wasn’t attached to a tub.”

“Aw, you’re actually concerned for me? I didn’t think I’d see the day.”

“Just because I’m pissed at you, doesn’t mean you’re not my brother. It just means it’s going to take longer for me to forgive you. I accepted my guilt. Time for you to do the same.”

Ben grew sober at these words. “Charlie…. that wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah, it was. Just like Margaret was yours.”

“I know. You’re right. But now is not the time.”

“You’re right: it’s not. But you can’t run from this conversation forever.” 

Mike cleared his throat. “I know that it’s not my place to step in, since this is a family fight. But...Charlie, what happened to Margaret was my fault. I had to save Ben first and by the time I got to her, it was too late.”

Charlie and Ben exchanged a look before she answered. “I wish I could tell you right now why you’re wrong. But I promise when this is all over, you will see how this was nothing you could have controlled.”

“She’s right, Mike. That was my fault and it was wrong for me to put that guilt on you. When I explain, I only hope you can forgive me. Both of you.”

“Now, if we’re done with the awkward bonding, I told Mike about Turbo. And we only have a few hours for you two to rest up before we head back to the states. There are two bedrooms back there; take your pick boys. I’m gonna send Nymeria out to stand watch and I’ll crash out here.”

“Charlie, I can’t have you sleeping on the couch in your own home.”

“It’s not my home, Mike. I told you, this is a safe house. And don’t worry about me. It’s you who will need rest. Especially if you’ll need to work with Turbo. I know you don’t trust mutants and the last thing we need is you acting like a cranky old man when you meet her.”

Ben laughed loudly at that. “She’s got a point, Mike. C’mon. Charlie’s stubborn and you won’t win this fight.”

As the two walked down the hall, Mike looked back over at Charlie, who gave him a wink. “Sleep well, boys.”


	4. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds out it’s not just her Apocalypse wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to crank out my WIPs before NaNoWriMo. Check out my tumblr for more info!
> 
> Also, fuck X-Men Apocalypse timeline too while we’re at it. 🤣

They were on the road an hour after sunrise, Charlie at the wheel with Ben to her right and Mike in the back behind Ben. He had wanted to sit up front instead of the rare chance of a car accident. Something that haunted both men. But Ben wanted to sit by Charlie and try to get on her good side again, so Mike let it go.

She kept her word, explaining how Logan got his metal bones, who Apocalypse was, and what he wanted. 

“The only thing is I don’t believe he knows fully what Turbo can do, or he would take over her body instead of using her as a horseman.”

“How does he find the mutants for his horsemen?” Mike asked from the back.

“My guess is Psylocke is helping him this time around. She used to work with Caliban and she would have the best idea of who could do what and where they were. As best as one can do without Cerebro.”

“What’s Cerebro?”

“Who’s Caliban?” Ben asked at the same time.

“Caliban is a mutant that helps other mutants. But not like Charles.”

Ben instantly understood. “Fake IDs.”

Charlie nodded her head. “He ran a quiet underground function with a few psychics by his side. Psylocke is- was his bodyguard. No idea if he put a pause on things to find a new one.”

“What’s his powers?”

“I never asked. Didn’t seem important.”

“Did you need his help?” Came Mike’s deep voice.

Charlie looked at him in the rearview mirror. “I needed his help for another.”

It was quiet for a moment. Mike wondered who Charlie had been helping while Ben knew it had been for her. And it was his fault.

“As for Cerebro, it’s…. hard to describe. But basically, Professor Xavier uses it to locate mutants, no matter where they are on earth. Humans, too.”

The silence about Cerebro worried Charlie so she peeked into Ben’s mind.

_ Why did you tell us? You know the US government will want it. _

_ What makes you think they can have it? And I had to tell you. How else are we going to find Apocalypse? Hope he tries to come for me again? _

Ben sighed and Mike decided it was time to change subjects. “What does Turbo do that makes you think Apocalypse would rather take her body instead of using her as a horseman? What would he gain?”

“Her powers,” Charlie’s grip tightened on the wheel. “She’s an omega level mutant. And her powers are telekinesis and telepathy. I’m doubtful that he has those powers yet. When he transfers into a new body, he takes their mutations.”

Ben cleared his throat. “Ok, I think that was enough of the serious talk for now. We have at least six more hours ahead of us.”

Charlie frowned as Ben began to mess with the radio. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Shotgun calls the radio. You know the rules.”

“Excuse you? We haven’t invoked those rules in years. This is my car!”

“And?” 

“Stop. Touching. My. Radio.” Charlie used her right hand to smack at Ben as he kept trying to find a station. “We are in the middle of the woods. There are no radio stations out here.”

“Fine.” He smacked her hand away and opened the glove compartment. “Oooh, what’s this?”

Charlie briefly glanced over to see Ben holding a CD holder. “Holy hell. That’s probably Wade’s. He’s the only one who still uses CDs.”

“Perfect.” He pulled out one of the CDs and popped it into the car’s stereo. 

_ Rubberband Man _ by The Spinners began to pour out of the speakers. Mike sat quietly in the back as he watched Ben try to reconnect with his estranged sister-in-law. It was the happiest he had seen Ben since Margaret passed. How long had they been estranged? And why? Why wasn’t she at Margaret’s funeral?

How long have they known each other? At least over thirty years, that much Mike guessed. Ben and Margaret had been high school sweethearts and Ben was now in his mid-40s. Though Charlie didn’t look to be out of her 30s. So many holes. So many questions.

And if Ben was hiding her, what else did Mike not know?

In the front seat, Ben was singing along - badly - and poking Charlie to join him. She tried to ignore him, swatting his finger away as he wagged it in her face. But there was a smile she was trying - and failing - to hide. Soon she was laughing and singing as well. Her voice was amazing, to Mike’s surprise. Though, he supposed he shouldn’t be as he had heard Margaret a few times as well. Clearly, the sisters had been gifted with amazing voices.

Before long, Charlie was pulling up to a very long driveway that lead up to an oldish mansion. 

“Welcome to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.”

She pulled in front of a set of stone steps that lead up to the front door. The guys climbed out and followed after Charlie as she didn’t even bother to knock on the front door - just walked on in as if she did it all the time.

“Where’s Charles?” She questioned as they ran into Logan on his way out.

“With Hank, Havoc, and Raven down in Cerebro.”

“Raven’s here?” Charlie did a double-take.

Logan smirked. “That’s what I said. I’ll catch you in a few, Bub. I’m heading to town for a few things.”

“Alright, Logan. See ya.” She turned to Ben and Mike. “Let’s go. I can’t imagine he’ll be in there long and we can ask our questions once he’s done.”

They made their way down to the staff elevator, passing a few students in the process. Mike was amazed at how it just looked like an ordinary mansion, both inside and out.

“Do all mutants live here?”

“Far from it,” Charlie led them inside the elevator before pressing the code that would grant them access to Cerebro’s floor. “Too many mutants in the world. The X-Men live here as well as any mutants that come here needing a home.”

“You’re here often enough to have an access code?”

Charlie smirked. “Nothing gets by you, does it, Agent Banning?”

“You’re not going to answer, are you?”

“If it helps, I also have access codes at the Avengers’ Compound.”

“That just raises more questions.”

“That’s the point.”

There was a short pause before Mike cleared his throat. “Is Turbo here?”

Ben choked on a laugh as Charlie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, she’s around. She knows how Ben wants you to work together, but she also knows what you think of mutants.”

Mike nodded his head. “I’d rather work with you. A shame you’re not a mutant.”

This time Ben’s face began to grow red as he held in his laughter and Charlie shot him a side look. _ You’re lucky he’s behind us, dumbass. You really should have told people. _

_ I know, I know. But this is priceless. _

Before Charlie could retort, an excruciating pain ran through her. She dropped to her knees and let out an ungodly scream as she clutched her head.

“Charlie?!” Ben was at her side in an instant, Mike following after. “Charlie, what’s wrong?!”

“Charles,” she panted. “Charles is hurt.”

“How can you tell?” Mike tried to get her to pull her hands away from her head so she could hear him better.

“Xavier is a telepath,” Ben tried to get Charlie to look at him. “He may be projecting his pain.”

“But isn’t he here?”

The elevator reached its destination and was immediately greeted with the other group rushing out of Cerebro, Xavier unconscious in his chair.

With the help of Ben and Mike, Charlie climbed to her feet and rushed over. “Hank what happened?! I could feel Xavier’s pain in the elevator.”

“Someone tapped into Cerebro through Charles,” Hank explained. “Alex had to destroy it to break the connection.”

Charlie noticed the hole in the middle of Alex’s shirt. “What?! How is that possible?”

“No idea,” Raven breathed. Then she noticed the men with Charlie. “Why the fuck is the President here?”

“Raven is this really the-” Charlie was cut off by the slight sound of a portal opening. 

A portal orb pulled back and they were face-to-face with Apocalypse and three of his Horsemen: Angel (with brand new metal wings), Psylocke, and Magneto.

“Erik,” Raven whispered.

Magneto’s eyes briefly flashed at her before he reached his hand out. Charles’ wheelchair lifted into the air and flew towards Apocalypse.

“NO!” Charlie didn’t think as she leaped into action, her hand reaching out as Mike pulled out his gun. Not understanding how useless that would be.

A blue, electric glow surrounded Xavier and he stopped mid-air. Magneto gritted his teeth as he tried to fight Charlie, but he was slowly losing the fight. Charlie kept her eyes focused on Erik, but concentrated on pulling Charles back towards her.

Apocalypse noticed how Charlie’s eyes slowly turned from grey to bright blue. “So, there you are. Why have you been hiding, my child?”

“Don’t call me your child, you creepy bastard.” Charlie gritted her teeth. “And it’ll be a cold day in hell before you get me for your twisted needs. I’m not some broken toy you can reprogram.”

“All mutants are my children. And you know better than most how it feels to be broken. To feel loss. To have people be afraid of you.”

Images from Charlie’s childhood began to seep into her mind. 

“Don’t,” she whispered, now struggling with her hold on Xavier.

“Why else have you been forced to hide who you are, child? Not even your family accepts you.”

More images flooded her head and Charlie began to cry.

“Stop it!”

“All could have been prevented. All can be avenged. Come with us, my child.”

_ Charlie, stop! You’ll kill us! _

The voice wasn’t inside her head. It was her memory coming back to haunt her.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Charlie shrieked and used her powers to toss Apocalypse into the door behind him.

That moment was all Magneto needed to take Xavier. Mike fired his gun but the bullets stopped midair.

“What the shit?” Mike looked confused. And then in fear, as the bullets turned around.

But Magneto never stood a chance as a blue glow dissolved them in one swipe. The look on Charlie’s face was pure rage.

“Hey! Hey, asshole!”

Charlie noticed Alex running in front of her and the words barely escaped. “HAVOC, DON’T!”

But she couldn’t stop him. Not with her mind still in the past.

Apocalypse disappeared with his group as Alex fired a beam of cosmic energy. And a scream was stuck in Charlie’s throat as she reached out to shield the others as the sound of the X-Jet exploding raced towards them. Followed by the enormous fireball.

But then…. nothing.

No pain. No fire. No death.

There was a huge rush of wind and Charlie found herself outside with everyone from the school. She looked around and saw Mike next to her clutching his stomach and Ben behind him, bent over his knees. Turning some more she found the answer: Peter Maximoff. 

“Good thing I arrived when I did. Another second too late and your shield would have prevented me from saving you.”

Charlie took a shaky breath. “My shield would have protected us. But thank you. How did you-”

“I was looking for the Professor.”

“They took him,” came Raven’s quiet answer. She was now completely blue, forgetting to hide her true form.

“Well,” came the rough voice Charlie was growing attached to, “so many questions just got answered.”

As she turned to face Mike, a strand of blue hair fell into her vision. Of course. When she was rescued, she didn’t focus on keeping up her false appearance. She sighed. “Well, as we regroup, Ben and I will answer the rest. But right now, you two must feel nauseous as hell.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Ben groaned between retching. 

“So what’s the plan?” Mike forced himself to stand up straight.

“There’s no way Logan didn’t feel Xavier nor heard that blast. He couldn’t have gotten that far in that short amount of time. Once he’s back to keep the students safe, we’ll head to the Avengers’ Compound. I would say we’ll fly there, but that was the X-Jet Havoc destroyed.”

“We could still fly,” Ben chimed up quietly.

“No. You don’t even have the stomach for that right now.”

“You got a better idea?”

Charlie sighed. “Goddamnit.”


	5. Past Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is given. Trust is taken.

It didn’t take long for Logan to return to the now destroyed school. Charlie and Jean were already in the process of trying to put the school back together as she spoke to Tony using an earpiece. 

“What do you mean ‘missiles were launched’? What missiles, Stark?”

“As in _ the _ missiles. The ones kept in bunkers all over the country. Even the ones on submarines were set off. And not just ours. Every other country as well. Sent straight up into space. No one can figure it out.”

Charlie sighed. “I can. Apocalypse got into Xavier’s head while he was using Cerebro. He must have made everyone fire off the weapons at once. Well, at least we don’t have to worry about WWIII while I figure out how to stop this lunatic. This guy is almost a big a pain in the ass as Thanos.”

“Almost?”

“Yeah. This god wannabe can only affect our planet instead of the whole universe.” Charlie looked over her shoulder at the sound of a motorcycle pulling up. “Look, Logan just arrived. I’m gonna help Jean finish rebuilding the mansion and then I’ll be right over with Ben and Mike.”

“Ok, Smurfette. We’ll see you soon.”

Logan took in the scene of the students and teachers gathered in the yard while Charlie and Jean floated above the remains of the school - Charlie a brilliant blue and Jean with her bright orange aura. Under one tree stood Hank, Raven, and Peter. Along with the President, and the man Logan saw trailing after him. Must be Secrete Service.

“Hank, what happened here? Where’s the Professor?”

The group exchanged looks, not knowing how to answer. It was Mike who spoke up.

“Some jackass named Apocalypse took him. Had a small group with him. One of your friends, Alex, tried to stop him.” Mike paused as he looked over at the mansion as it slowly rebuilt. “Unfortunately, he was lost when the school was destroyed.”

Logan ran his face over his hand. “His beam hit the jet, didn’t it Hank?”

Hank nodded numbly. “Yeah. Charlie tried to stop him, but Apocalypse’s crew was playing mind games with her as she and Erik fought over Charles.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Erik’s with him? Why am I not surprised. What does surprise me is you not being with him.”

Raven sneered at him. “Erik and I haven’t worked together in years. But that’s not the concern. The main thing is Apocalypse wants Charlie. He may have Charles now, but he won’t try anything without all four horsemen. He tried to break her.”

“How?”

Ben answered softly. “He probably brought up her past. Our past.”

The group looked over. Mike stepped closer. “There’s more?”

“A lot more. Charlie was the youngest. Ten years younger than Margaret. But…”

“But what, Sir?”

Ben sighed. “Margaret was the middle child. They both had an older brother.”

Mike’s jaw dropped and his eyes instantly went to the blue glow that was Charlie. “Is he a mutant, also?”

“No. Jacob…he-” but Ben didn’t know how to proceed. “I think- I think this needs to wait for Charlie.”

“Damnit,” Logan grumbled. “If Jacob was brought up, I can see how Charlie wasn’t able to stop that asshole.”

“You know about him?” Ben did a double-take.

“I dated your sister for three years. I know more than you, probably.”

Ben sighed. “Wouldn’t surprise me.”

“But in actuality, most teachers know about Jacob. The first thing all new students do is discuss what happened when their powers manifested. They may not want to talk about it at first, but everyone eventually has to lay it out. It’s the only way to heal so you can begin to control your powers. At least, in a safe way.”

“Hold up.” Mike stepped up. “You were a teacher when Charlie came to the school? And you still dated her?”

“Logan is over a hundred years old, Mike,” Charlie strolled up to the group. “Technically speaking, he’s too old for anyone. And I left the school when I was eighteen and didn’t see Logan again until I was twenty-five. Now, if we’re done talking about my love life, we have a big problem.”

“You’re referring to the rockets,” Logan spoke up.

“So, you saw it happen.”

Logan nodded while the group looked confused. Ben looked at Charlie. “What rockets?”

“Tony told me on the phone that what Apocalypse used his connection to Cerebro was to have all of mankind fire off their nuclear weapons. Every single last one was sent into space. It happened while we were heading down to Cerebro, which is why we missed it. But it begs the question: what the hell happened to you two that the White House didn’t try to contact you when it happened? Why did you end up at the safe house that we have in Canada?”

“We better find somewhere safe and private to discuss that. As well as… what happened between us. Mike, he, uh-”

“Knows about Jacob.” Charlie finished.

“Only that he exists,” Mike clarified.

“Alright. Logan, I think Jean and I put the school back as well as we could. Without Xavier here, we could only go off from ours and Raven’s memory.”

“Why does that matter?” Mike asked.

“Before this was a school, this was Charles and Raven’s home.”

“And it’s been a few years since I visited,” Raven added.

“Anyway, you and the other teachers can take the kids back inside. Anything that needs to be fixed can be done after I save Charles.”

“Where are you headed?” Logan gave a quick glance at the students to make sure none were wandering off.

“I’m going to take Mike and Ben to the compound. Stark can lock it down and Wanda and I can create shields to keep him from sneaking in. We have a lot to discuss and we need a safe location for that.”

“Alright, Bub. Keep us updated.”

“Thanks, Logan.” Charlie turned to Mike and Ben. “Ok, are you absolutely sure about this?”

“I’m going to have to go with a resounding ‘no’, but Ben seems to think this is a good idea.”

“What happened to ‘a shame you’re not a mutant so I can work with you’? All a bluff since you didn’t think I was a mutant?”

“It’s not that-”

“It’s exactly that. Just because I haven’t spoken to Ben in years doesn’t mean I don’t know the company he keeps. I know about your heavy mistrust of my kind. Add in the fact that you didn’t even know I existed, and Margaret’s sister or not, you no longer trust me.”

Mike wanted to deny the fact that he began to question Charlie the moment he found out she was a mutant, but she did lie to him about who Turbo was.

“That was Ben’s brilliant idea, so blame him.”

Mike’s eyes went wide. “Did you just read my mind?!”

“It’s part of what I can do, genius! It’s why Apocalypse wants me!”

“Jesus,” he muttered.

Charlie threw her hands in the air and looked at Ben. “Thanks. So glad people can dismiss me after a few days of knowing me thanks to a secret you felt you had to hide.”

Ben sighed, “let’s get to the compound and we can fight it out there.”

“Talk to your Guardian Angel. He’s the one that has to be ok with flying outside a plane.” Charlie stormed off without a second glance.

“Before you say a word,” Mike began, “you knew exactly how I felt about mutants. Though, I guess part of this is on me for not seeing the signs from the moment I met her.”

“Look, I get it. The last President was almost killed because of a mutant. I know that was a tough day for you. And I appreciate all the work you’ve done for me. But we have bigger things to deal with.”

“Can I trust her, sir? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me for certain she has never harmed anyone innocent with her powers? You tell me that’s not the reason why she was hidden from the world.”

It was the question Ben had been dreading. Both fair and unfair, depending on whose side you were on. “I can’t. I want to, but-”

“But what, Sir?”

Ben ran a hand over his face. This was not where he had wanted to have this conversation.

“But it’s not his place to say,” Charlie called out. “The fact is, I killed my brother.”


	6. Digging Up The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Charlie lay everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be mentions of death, drowning, and basically bringing up a traumatic past of Charlie and Ben. Feel free to skip!

The tension inside the Avengers’ Compound could be cut with a knife. Ben sat at the glass conference table while Charlie stood behind him, looking outside the wall of windows towards the lake. Mike was leaning against a wall across from the two as the Avengers sat outside the room. Though given the conference room was all glass, it was a false sense of privacy. 

It had been this way ever since Charlie confessed to killing her brother. It was so bad, Tony had to send Clint in the Quinjet to pick them up as Mike refused to ‘fly’ with Charlie after her reveal. 

“So,” Mike’s aggravation dripped from every word, “who wants to start?”

Charlie sighed. “Mutant powers manifest when a child reaches puberty. Rarely does it happen earlier or later. Depending on the powers, it can be dangerous. Some have put loved ones in a coma, or stabbed them, or burned them alive. Because when your powers reveal themselves, nine times out of ten it’s during a moment of stress.”

“And this relates to you how? Your powers are mind-reading and flying.”

“Let’s be realistic, if you thought my powers were that harmless, we wouldn’t have needed Hawkeye to come pick us up. I’m an Omega-Level mutant, Mike. Anything I can think, I can will into life. Now granted, I’m not nearly the level of Wanda over there. But I’m certainly not harmless. It’s why Apocalypse wants me. Well, part of it. If he truly knew, I’d be his new body, not Charles.”

“Anything you can think of? I find that hard to believe.”

Ben sighed, “it’s true, Mike.”

“Prove it.”

“Mike.”

“No, if she’s that powerful, have her prove it. I need to know who it is you’re having me work with.”

“Listen-” but Charlie cut off Ben with a hand on his shoulder.

“No, it’s ok. He needs to know. He should see why I haven’t been around.” She looked up at Mike. “Please sit.”

Mike scoffed. “I’d rather stand.”

Charlie sighed. “Agent Banning. Have. A. Seat.”

Against his will, Mike found himself pulling out the chair, sitting down, and scooting up to the table. Charlie slowly walked over to him.

“You should consider yourself lucky I’m on your side. After everything I’ve been through, a lesser person would have given in to their anger.” 

As she reached him, his chair tipped back so he was looking up at her face. Her hands never touched him once.

“Those with powers of the mind can never be underestimated. And never should be.”

Mike’s gun left his holster and floated in the air in between them. His eyes grew wide as it disassembled in front of him. Then the pieces broke down to the molecular level.

“Anything I can think of, I can make come true. There are a few things I can’t do.”

As if by magic, his gun reformed and reassembled before his very eyes before going back to his holster.

“There is only one more powerful than myself. And it isn’t that blue asswipe that kidnapped my former teacher.”

She slowly lowered his chair and released her hold on him. Mike looked up into her eyes of his own will.

_ And that was only the tip of what I can do. _

Mike’s jaw dropped when he realized her voice was inside his head.

She spoke out loud again. “When I was a kid, my brother was trying to teach me to swim. I was a late bloomer with learning as I had a fear of the water. Jacob and Ben were best friends, it was how he and Margaret started falling for each other. I’ve known Ben ever since I was a toddler. He was like an older brother to me.”

Charlie pulled out the chair diagonal from Mike and sat down.

“The three of them were inseparable and I was the little monster tagging along. Until I was eight. Margaret was looking forward to graduating high school and Ben and Jacob were visiting for the summer. Jacob was trying to teach me to swim while Ben and Margaret were talking about whether she would join the boys at their school or go somewhere else.”

Ben shifted uncomfortably in his chair, knowing exactly how the next part of the story would go. It still haunted his dreams, just as Margaret’s death had.

“I had the basics down to survive in shallow waters, but Jacob wanted me prepared in case I accidentally fell into the pool. So he kept dragging me further and further out to the deep end. I began to panic.”

Charlie closed her eyes and tears slowly leaked out. Mike softened as he remembered what it was they were going to tell him. This wasn’t her killing someone in cold blood: this was a kid traumatized by an accident.

“My powers began to fight Jacob off. I had no idea what was going on, but I could feel something pushing him away. Forcing him off me as it also tried to keep me up. He began to shout for help, but no one could get close to him. I had zero control, racked with fear, and I was watching my brother drown before my very eyes with no way to stop it. His last words were ‘Charlie, stop! You’re going to kill us!’ Even though he couldn’t see anything, he knew it was me doing it. Knew it before I even did. He died thinking I was killing him. When all my powers were trying to do was keep me alive.”

Mike couldn’t even respond, couldn’t find any words. Charlie opened her eyes and looked through the tears at him.

“I left that week for Xavier’s school. It didn’t take long for word to reach him and he felt it was safer if I went with him. I never saw my parents again as they blamed me for what happened. I didn’t even really attend Ben and Margaret’s wedding. I showed up to wish them happiness in secret and then left. And when Ben decided to run for president, I was officially wiped off the record. He couldn’t be president if he was related to a murderer, accident or no. Especially if that murder was a mutant after what almost happened to the last president. So when Margaret died…. I wasn’t allowed at the funeral because I didn’t exist.”

Mike was rendered speechless as he looked at the pain in her eyes. She lost her brother at eight and the rest of her family shortly after. Her own sister had to pretend she didn’t exist. No wonder Margaret looked so sad at times like Christmas and….

“This may seem like an odd question, but is your birthday in October?”

Charlie nodded her head.

Mike turned to Ben. “So that’s what you guys were doing every Oct 20th? Why Connor had to be with the WH staff instead of you guys?”

Ben nodded his head before turning to Charlie. “Margaret and I both hated that we had to shut you out. So she made sure we still honored you when we could. But Connor couldn’t know you existed. I love my son, but he’s bad at keeping secrets at times.”

“That poor kid. He’s going to be so confused if I’m ever allowed to come out of hiding.”

Mike looked between Ben and Charlie in confusion. “What do you mean? Isn’t you helping me you coming out of hiding?”

Charlie scoffed. “You’re not working with me. You’re working with Turbo. No matter what anyone says or asks, you can’t know me as Charlie. Not while Ben is still president.”

“Especially now,” Ben added before looking at Charlie. “You were found out.”

“What? How?!”

Mike’s jaw dropped. “Is that why we had to flee?!”

Charlie sighed and ran her hands over her face. “Ok, Ben. What happened? It’s time for your story.”

“While in Canada visiting the Prime Minister, I was sent an anonymous letter stating you as my sister and wanting to know your current location. If I didn’t publicly release the information, they were going to come for me and force you out.”

The silence was deafening as Charlie blinked at Ben. “Wait, what? Please tell me Connor is somewhere safe.”

Ben nodded. “He’s with your parents.”

“Joy,” Charlie rolled her eyes. “Does anyone in your staff know about this?”

“No. Not even Mike knew the reason until now.”

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Mike grumbled.

Charlie absentmindedly tapped her lips with her finger. “My guess is it must have been Psylocke or Angel trying to flush me out for the giant Smurf. This is bad, Ben. Mom and Dad won’t flip on me, but that’s only because they have no idea where I’ve been since I graduated. Hell, they probably have no idea about the blue hair.”

“So what do we do?” Mike leaned in.

“Not we. Not after this. You will stay here and guard Ben as you always have. This compound is one of the safest locations to be. I’m going to find Apocalypse and stop him.”

“Wait, you just said we were working together.”

“We were! But that was before I knew someone was threatening Ben’s life to find me! He can’t be alone, he needs a guardian with him! Are you seriously going to abandon your job to fight a mutant almost as strong as me?”

“Ben told me my job was to fight with you!”

“We cannot leave him alone!”

“I am right here!” Ben shouted above them. “Listen, Mike, I’m glad you’re still willing to work with Charlie but she’s right. We can’t just have you rush off with her. Yes, I wanted you to work with her, but it may not be as simple as I thought.”

“So what do we do?” Mike glared at him.

Charlie reached over and grabbed Ben’s hand. “You and Mike stay here. I have a good idea where Apocalypse could be. It’s either that or wait for him to come for me again.”

“Maybe we should do that.”

“Mike, be serious.”

“I am. We have the Avengers here and the X-Men are close enough. What if we lure him here on the pretense Ben is giving you up to save Connor.”

“Then what? Ambush him?”

“Why not? Wanda is here, isn’t she? And Jean is nearby. I could tell she’s like you since she helped rebuild the school.”

“Then where do I go?” Ben questioned.

Charlie pressed her lips together. “The school.”

“What?” Both men looked at her.

“Take Ben to the school. Apocalypse would never think we’d keep him there and there is a bomb shelter there. Two people from each team can stay with him there and broadcast the message. Stark will be able to make it seem like it’s coming from the compound.”

“Apocalypse and his team come here…” Ben started.

“...and you’ll ambush him,” Mike finished.

“Hopefully. He can’t read minds, but he is ancient. There is a chance this could fail.” Charlie looked back and forth between both men.

“There’s that chance if you go after him alone. At least here you’ll have help.” Mike smirked at you.

Charlie wiped at her eyes. “Then let’s get this over with. This asshole has already overstayed his welcome.”


	7. The Set-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Ben, and Mike try to lure out Apocalypse with the Avengers’ help.

There was plenty of prep work to keep everyone busy. Charlie couldn’t communicate with Xavier without Cerebro and she had never worked it herself. So she was essentially flying blind. 

Stark went to work making a virtual copy of the compound to project from the school’s bunker. At the school, Logan had moved all the kids to the bunker since it was so large. Jean stood by, waiting to hide the school from anyone’s mind if it came down to it. Ben and Mike were on their way in the Quinjet with Vision, Clint, and Thor. 

Charlie and Wanda prepared to hid the remaining Avengers with Wanda’s chaos magic. Stark would remain visible to help sell the story of Charlie trying to find a place to hide from Apocalypse. Nightcrawler was on stand-by on the off chance this didn’t work and he had to bring Charlie to the school.

As much as she wanted to believe they had all avenues covered, Charlie knew she couldn’t underestimate someone as ancient as Apocalypse. Even if he had spent the last few thousand years buried under a pyramid. 

She put her earpiece in and was instantly connected to everyone in the compound as well as the school - thanks to FRIDAY. “Ok, everyone. How are we looking?”

“So far, so good, Smurfette,” Tony called out. “We’re ready on our end to start projecting into the school.”

Hank spoke up. “We have one more camera to set up in the bunker and then we will be ready. What’s the President’s ETA?”

“We’re almost there,” Clint answered. “Maybe five minutes and we’ll be there. Is there a place we can hide the Quinjet?”

“Yes, where the X-Jet was before it was blown up. We’ll open the hanger.”

Once everyone was set up, Charlie got into position in the conference room. Steve would stand in as Ben since they were close in height. On the other end, Rogue would fill in for Charlie. Tony and FRIDAY would work quickly to make it seem like Ben and Charlie were in the same room during this whole broadcast. 

“Ready when you guys are, Hank,” Tony began to tap on his screen.

“All in position here. Start the projection, Stark.”

There was a minute of silence before Charlie and Ben appeared on the screens, looking to be standing next to each other, with Mike behind Ben and to his right. Ben took a deep breath before beginning.

“Good afternoon. Many of you know me as the President of the United States. For as long as I have been in office, I have tried to be fair and just in my job. But unfortunately, I have not been truthful. Due to the Mutant Registration Act, I have hidden a part of my past. A part of Margaret’s past. Margaret had two siblings: an older brother and a younger sister. The younger sister stands next to me now and goes by the code name Turbo with the X-Men.”

Steve managed to stay still but Tony didn’t a double-take behind the camera. No one from either team knew that Charlie was finally coming out of hiding. It had been a last-minute decision between you and Ben. Hell, Charlie didn’t know if he had even told Mike. 

She had told Ben earlier that day that if this plan had any chance of success, it had to seem authentic. Which meant it had to be authentic. No more hiding. No more running. No more lies. 

He hadn’t been happy and for a moment she thought he was going to shut her down. Shut her out. But instead, he surprised her.

_ “If we do this, there is no going back. You will be exposed for what happened when we were kids. I will most likely get impeached which means I won’t be able to protect you. You will be completely alone because the world will demand justice of me.” _

_ Charlie instantly realized what he was saying. Even without reading his mind. If they did this, he would possibly be brought up on charges for hiding a mutant and lose his job. And he only cared about that because it meant it couldn’t shield her. That he was failing her, yet again. _

_ “Then we can’t fail. If the world sees us saving them from Apocalypse, it will make everything after that much easier to win. We have to be a united front, no matter what happens.” _

_ Ben had looked in her eyes. “Can we do that? After everything Margaret and I put you through?” _

_ Charlie sighed. “I can’t pretend it doesn’t hurt that I lost all of my family. And believe me when I say you have A LOT of ass-kissing to do to make up for this, especially since I couldn’t go to Margaret’s funeral, let alone save her. But I would also be lying if I said I didn’t miss you. I want to meet my nephew. See if he’s a big a bonehead as his old man.” _

_ Ben had laughed heartily at that. “Nope, he definitely got his mom’s brains.” _

_ “Oh, thank God.” _

She tried not to smile at the memory as Ben continued in his speech. “The reason I am bringing this to the attention of the world is that there is a dangerous mutant on the loose after being dormant for three thousand years.”

Ben took a deep breath and Charlie knew he was doing all he could to keep a calm demeanor. 

“I am now addressing the mutant called Apocalypse. You want my sister-in-law. You have made it painfully clear by threatening my life and that of my son. But in that, you’ve made a grave mistake. We do not give in to terrorists, especially ones bent on destroying the entire planet. And even more so when you’ve chosen to fight a mutant far more powerful than you could ever hope to be.”

That was her cue. 

Charlie straightened up and looked square into the camera. “You think of yourself as a god. But I’m here to tell you that you are sorely mistaken. You have a desire to take over a body and when you do, you still won’t be any closer to being able to stop me from curb-stomping your ass into the ground. Not even Charles has the ability to control my mind. So let’s settle this now. If you win, you’ll get all my powers. If you lose, you’ll wish you never left your grave.”

Wanda nodded at Charlie from behind Tony, letting her know they were ready for the last part of the message. They had no idea if it would work, but they had to try.

“So come to the Avengers’ Compound to fight me.” Charlie took a deep breath.  _ Unless you’re too much of a coward, you brainless fuck. _

That last part had been a mental message sent out as far as possible with Wanda’s help. Her chaos magic was far stronger than anything you had ever seen and you could only hope she could hone it in a way similar to Cerebro. 

Tony instantly flipped off the camera and everyone let out a deep breath. Now all they could do was wait to see if he would take the bait. 

“Thanks for telling us the last-minute change in the program, Turbo Gear.”

“Save it, Stark. That wasn’t an easy decision. But it needed to be done.”

But before Charlie could continue, the air noticeably changed. Tony instantly hit his nanotech suit while Steve grabbed his shield. Charlie just waited. She needed to be smart about this.

And just as she hoped, a portal formed in the middle of the common room. It peeled back to reveal Apocalypse with Psylocke. Angel and Erik must have stayed behind to watch Xavier. Psylocke pulled out her sword, but Apocalypse held his hand up.

“Well, my child. That was quite the speech you gave.” He took a slow, careful look around the room. “I am impressed that you were able to hide him so quickly. Almost as if, he had never been here at all.”

Charlie took a step towards him. “What the hell do you care? It was never him you wanted. It was always me. You needed a fourth horseman. But now that you’ve heard the truth, is that all I am? You can’t possibly tell me it’s not my body you wish to take over. My powers you need.”

“No, it’s not. It may have been.” his eyes landed on Wanda. “If you had sent out the message alone.”

“I think it’s safer if you stay in your own lane. At least you have a chance of winning if it’s just me and you.”

“Is that so?” He went to move his hand. But he made one fatal mistake: he forgot Charlie and Wanda could read minds.

Wanda instantly locked both of them in a protective shield before he could casually kill the other Avengers. Apocalypse studied Wanda for a moment before he turned to face Charlie. Who was slowly advancing towards him, her facade peeling away to reveal her bright blue hair and eyes. A blue current, similar to a flame and lightning mixing together, began to wrap around her body.

“Do you know where you failed? You assumed that just because Ben had to shut me out, he would give me up. That I would be so angry at him, that I would turn on the world. Now let’s not get this confused. I absolutely am pissed at him. But at the end of the day, he’s still my family. He and Margaret were the only family I had left.”

She was now two steps from him.

“And that’s something you will never understand. You may call all mutants your children, but you sure as shit are not our father. We are not a family.”

In his anger, he lashed out and grabbed Charlie around the throat. But instead of cowering, she smiled.

“So predictable.” Her eyes glowed brighter and her powers began to circle both of them as she searched him for weaknesses. Searched to rip him apart, atom by atom.

“No!” Psylocke swung at Charlie with both her physical sword and her psychic one. She stopped fighting long enough to hold Psylocke off.

That was the window Apocalypse needed. He used his hold to toss her across the room.

“I can see you want to waste time playing games. Very well. It’s clear you need to be shown how serious this is. So I will pay your brother a visit.”

Charlie coughed. “You’ll never find him. This building is a maze of rooms.”

Apocalypse smiled. “Oh, my child. I know he’s not here.”

And with those words, he and Psylocke left in a portal.


	8. The End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Charlie be in time to save the President?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon typical violence for both X-Men movies and Olympus Has Fallen movie. Mentions of blood and death.
> 
> Also, kinda a short chapter. Was really stumped with how much I wanted to put in here before the end. I'm thinking there will only be two more chapters.

“Kurt, we need to go now!” Nightcrawler appeared in a puff of blue smoke and grabbed Charlie. “Meet us at the school, Stark!”

And they were gone in a puff of smoke. Inside the bunker, Jean was using her powers to protect Ben and Mike. Logan, Thor, and Vision were squared off against Psylocke, Angel, and Magneto as Clint and Cable tried to get the kids to safety. Kurt and Charlie popped in between Jean and Apocalypse.

“Bring back Wanda,” was all Charlie said and Kurt left again.

“You could have made this very easy, my child.”

“I swear to all the gods listening if you call me that one more time I’m kicking your nuts up into your throat.” Charlie lashed out and her blue powers wrapped around Apocalypse. 

Off to the side, Charlie heard Logan cry out in pain as Magneto used his powers. Thor tossed him back with a bolt of lightning as Vision phased out to avoid being hit with either of Psylocke’s weapons. Kurt popped back with Wanda who immediately added her red powers to Charlie’s fight.

“Kurt, once Jean joins us you need to get Mike and Ben out of here! Anywhere safe!”

Apocalypse began to create a portal to try to save himself, his anger evident on his face. “You are only delaying the inevitable.”

“Thor, a little help!”

The demi-god focused a bolt of lightning on Apocalypse’s growing portal, breaking it down as quickly as it could form. Jean dropped her shield to help Wanda and Charlie. Kurt used that moment to grab Ben and Mike but was taken out like a bowling pin when Erik tossed Logan into him. 

Erik tried to use that opening to grab Ben himself, but Charlie didn’t miss a beat. She held up one hand, holding him in place as her blue powers continued to mix with Wanda’s red and Jean’s orange.

“I’m not making the same mistake twice. I won’t let you distract me from beating him. From saving my family.”

“What about my family?! Will you do anything about them?!”

“I am so sick of your fucking whining, Erik. I get it. Trust me, I know what it’s like to have a family member die and it be your fault. But frankly, it’s getting to the point where you are looking for an excuse to harm people. At some point, you have to decide if you’re the villain or the hero of your story regardless of what happens to you. Get off the fence!”

Her last words were punctuated by throwing Erik into the bunker wall. Before she could refocus, Psylocke sliced Charlie’s midsection with her psychic blade.

“Charlie!!” The pain in Ben’s voice was unmistakable. 

Mike pulled out his gun and yelled at Kurt. “Get him out of here!”

“No, wait-”

As soon as Ben was gone, Mike opened fire on Psylocke, not thinking about her powers. She stopped all the bullets after they barely left the gun and turned them to face Mike. But she never got the chance to return fire.

Her face began to contort in pain. Her hand that created the psychic sword went to her side at the base of the ribs. The bullets dropped to the floor once she became distracted and Mike slowly looked around, keeping his gun pointed at Psylocke.

Charlie was on one knee, one hand pressing down on her wound while the other was pointed at Psylocke. There was a mixture of pain and rage twisting her features. She slowly closed her hand and Psylocke cried out in pain.

“You could have made this easy. Just taken his ass back to Egypt and buried him in his old cave. But instead, you helped him come for my family. For me. Don’t worry, I’ll make this quick.”

In a move that seemed almost synchronized, Charlie closed her fist causing Psylocke to break down to the molecular level just as Jean and Wanda ripped apart Apocalypse. Mike was starting to relax until he saw Charlie collapse onto the floor.

“Oh, God,” she panted. “She got me better than I thought.”

Mike’s gun clattered to the floor as he rushed to kneel by her. “Hey, you just hang in there. Ben would never forgive me if I lose the other important woman in his life.”

Charlie laughed. “He may since it wasn’t your fault I wasn’t around to save Margaret.”

“At least there isn’t much blood,” he gently put one arm under her neck and the other under her knees before getting to his feet.

Charlie coughed, “that’s because my powers are keeping it inside. We need to-”

More coughing stopped her. Mike yelled at Jean, “is there a medical bay here?!”

“Yes! Follow me!”

The pair ran out of the bunker and down the hall, Jean using her powers to toss every door open along the way. 

Mike kept talking to Charlie to keep her away. “Stay with me, Charlie. Don’t close your eyes.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she coughed.

Mike chuckled and Charlie smiled at the sound coming from his chest. “There’s that sass. Margaret had it, too.”

“A shame you never saw us together. We always drove Jacob and Ben crazy. But maybe I’ll get to see them.”

“No talking like that. Ben needs you and I need-”

“Need what?”

Mike sighed as he set Charlie down on a hospital bed. “I need to apologize to you. Properly. Yes, I had bad past experiences with mutants. But you helped me see past that.”

“Careful, Agent Banning. Some may think you’re going soft.”

Mike laughed. “Smartass.”

Hank put a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “We need you to leave. She needs a sterile environment.”

He nodded and turned to leave until he felt a hand on his arm. Charlie smiled up at him. “I’m holding you to that promise, Agent Banning.”

Mike smirked down at her. “I look forward to it.”

But as soon as he was in the hall, Mike leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. He was racked with guilt over the time he wasted not treating Charlie and she took a knife to the stomach for him and Ben. His mind went back to the night in the cabin where Ben called him out for checking out Charlie earlier when she had been tending to their wounds. 

_ “She’s been through a lot and she may not trust you. But I think she would be perfect for your stubborn ass.” _

He never thought the President would be ok with a Secret Service Agent dating a family member, but Ben was different that way. And now he could see why. But he didn’t know Charlie at all and she would be cautious of him after that scene he made back at the compound.

There was a sound of air popping and Ben was standing in front of him with Kurt. “Wanda called saying it was over. Where is she?!”

Mike gestured behind him. “In surgery.”

Ben ran his hands over his mouth before shouting, “FUCK!”

That snapped Mike out of his pity party. Yeah, he may have boned the one chance he had at getting to know the woman he was beginning to develop feelings for, but this was Ben’s sister-in-law. His family and last link to Margaret after his son.

He got up and pulled Ben into a tight hug. “She’ll be ok, Ben. Hank and Jean are working on her right now. She used her powers to keep from bleeding out. Charlie will make it.”

Ben clung to him like a drowning man to a life-saver. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose her before I can make amends. It was all Margaret wanted. For me to quit so she could have her sister back.”

“She’ll live, Ben. I know it. You know it. She’s too stubborn to let death take her.”

“If I lose her, Margaret will never forgive me. I’ve loved these two women: my wife and the only sister I ever had. I can’t lose her, Mike.”

Ben broke down in sobs and all Mike could do was hold him as both men awaited the fate of the woman who chaotically came into their lives.


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Ben consider how to become a family again after the end of Apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These keep getting shorter and shorter. Next chapter will probably be my last one.

Charlie was unaware of how much time had passed before she opened her eyes. Her surroundings were familiar and she instantly knew she was in the medical wing of Xavier’s school. She blinked against the bright lights as she looked around until her eyes fell upon her brother-in-law slouched in a chair, passed out. His face was lined with worry and it’s clear he hadn’t changed from the suit he had put on for the Apocalypse address. 

Using her powers, she lifted up one of the pillows from her bed and gently tossed it at his head.

“What the-” Ben jolted awake. Then his eyes went to Charlie, who had a mischievous smile on her tired face. “Very funny, Kid. Glad to see you’re awake.”

Charlie gently stretched in her bed. “How long was I out?”

“A little under three days. Was starting to think I’d never hear your voice again.”

“That’s what you think. I still have plenty of yelling to do at you.”

“Damnit. I was hoping you’d forgotten.” They both chuckled. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was cut open by a blade of energy. Way more draining than you would think.”

“I bet. Do you need me to go get Jean or Hank?”

Charlie shook her head. “Not yet. They’ll put me on pain meds and this is probably the first time in years where it’s just been you and me without any threat hanging overhead.”

Ben rubbed his face. “Holy hell, you’re right. Please don’t tell me you’re going to spend the entire time yelling at me.”

Charlie laughed and then groaned in pain. “Damnit, no making me laugh yet. So to answer your worry, no. No yelling. It hurts too much.”

Ben laughed. “Oh, thank God.”

“Shut up,” Charlie smiled and hit him with the pillow again. “So, tell me about Connor?”

Ben’s face lit up. “Oh man, every day I think that kid has grown another foot. You’ll love him. He wants to be a secret service agent when he gets older.”

Charlie chuckled and winced. “Let me guess: Mike’s been ‘training’ him?”

Ben laughed. “Every chance they get he grills Connor about White House knowledge.”

“He sounds like a good kid. I can’t wait to meet him.” Charlie shifted on the bed. “Listen, I won’t say we’re cool, because a lot of trust needs to be repaired. But, I really want you and Connor in my life. Between losing Margaret and Apocalypse trying to kill me, life is too short to worry about how the people will handle us being family. You two are all I have left.”

Ben pulled his chair closer so he could take Charlie’s hand. “Whatever needs to be done, I am one hundred percent behind. You and Margaret were the most important women in my life and I almost lost both of you.”

Charlie’s eyes began to water and she let Ben pull her in for a hug. “I missed you both so much. I know this won’t be easy for us, but it will be worth it. I know it.”

Ben held her tight, afraid she may disappear. “When you’re ready - when you have your strength back - we’ll...” he cleared his throat, “we’ll go visit Margaret.”

That sent Charlie over the edge and ended up bawling in Ben’s arms. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but was probably closer to ten minutes. Finally, Ben pulled away so he could hand Charlie a tissue.

“Thanks,” she sniffed. “Is she-”

Ben knew what she was asking and nodded his head. “She’s next to Jacob.”

“Good. Thrills me to know they are driving each other nuts in the next life.”

Ben roared with laughter and it was the relief the moment needed. But then Charlie yawned and he was reminded that she was still healing. “Get some rest. I’ll get Hank or Jean in here to give you some pain meds, ok?”

She nodded sleepily. “Thanks, Ben. And please tell that Guardian Angel of yours that I plan to thank him as well.”

He smirked. “I bet.”

“If I had energy, I would hit you with that pillow again.”

He held up in hands in surrender. “Ok, ok. I can take a hint. Well, after I say one more thing: I hope you both give it a chance. Ever since the cabin, I could tell there was a connection between you two. I don’t think Mike could do better and honestly, he’s already like a brother to me.”

“Oh my god, get out of here!” The pillow weakly smacked Ben, who laughed as he strolled over to the door.

“Alright, I can take a hint.” 

Outside the room, Ben made a bee-line to the two mutants in charge before he walked out to the waiting area where Mike was sleeping in a chair. He quietly strolled over and lightly kicked the chair.

“Some bodyguard you are, asleep at the switch.”

“I’m not asleep, I’m resting my eyes,” Mike mumbled. He then stretched and opened his eyes. “How’s she doing?”

“Good. Better than I could hope. She still has some recovering to do, but she and I are ready to patch up our past.”

Mike smiled up at his boss. “I’m glad to hear it, sir.”

Ben then smirked at his friend. “This is also my last year as President, so since I won’t be your boss for much longer….”

“Oh no, what did you do?”

He chuckled and took the seat across from Mike. “Nothing serious. But I may have suggested that along with fixing our relationship, she may want to start building another one.”

Mike shook his head. “You’re impossible, sir. You know I can’t date anyone in your family. Conflict of interest.”

“Now you can’t. But in six months, I won’t be able to stop anything if anything were to happen.”

Mike laughed harder. He knew that if Ben was making jokes about his sister-in-law instead of worrying about the future, that the worse was over. For the first time in this presidency, Mike was able to relax.


End file.
